vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keek
Summary Keek is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a very smart and level-headed girl, holding an important role within the Magical Kingdom, enough to hold her own magical girl exam and get her own mascot. She really likes pure magical girls who act kindly and help others like heroes, while also punishing wrongdoers; in that sense, she has a profound admiration for Snow White. Without the Magical Kingdom's authorization or knowledge, she relaunched Magical Girl Raising Project in the form of a virtual reality game, dragging in 16 magical girls that had previously passed Cranberry's deadly exams. Viewing them as undeserving of holding the title of magical girl, her goal is to observe them and pass those she deems worthy of being one. She's actually a student of Pythie Frederica, and in fact secretly aligned with her and Cranberry's viewpoints. When Cranberry's evil deeds were discovered by the Magical Kingdom, Keek's memory of Pythie and everything around her were erased, and her philosophy changed drastically. Snow White forcing her to remember her real self and the ensuing clash of opposite ideals were her downfall, the mental strain causing her Cyber World to crumble onto itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C normally, Unknown in the Cyber World, At least High 3-A Name: Keek Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Head of the Magical Kingdom's IT Department, Cranberry Supporter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cyber World), Social Influencing, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects). Inside her Cyber World, Keek obtains Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Information Analysis, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Type 5) and likely much more Attack Potency: Likely Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other), Unknown in the Cyber World, At least High Universe level (It works as a separate universe with its own timeline in which she has infinite power, capable of creating or destroying anything) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Infinite in the Cyber World Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, Likely Universal in the Cyber World Striking Strength: Likely Building Class normally, Unknown in the Cyber World, At least High Universe Class Durability: Likely Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings), Unknown in the Cyber World, At least High Universe level (has infinite power inside it) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep), Likely Infinite in the Dream World Range: Unknown for the Cyber World when seen from outside, Limitless inside Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, to the point of formulating complex plans in a short time, manipulating others and using any opportunity to her advantage. Good at getting herself of tight situations, or buy time through smooth and convincing talk Weaknesses: Her Cyber World is reliant on her mental state. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 1/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 2/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 5/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 5/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Cyber World: Keek's magic is to create a pocket dimension/universe, called the Cyber World, in which she's invincible and can do whatever she pleases. Its core is a small room filled with a dozen monitors, a table and cushions, in which Keek resides. The Cyber World is created instantly, it can be altered at will by Keek and she can forcibly pull others into it, to wherever she desires. She can freely manipulate concepts, life, death, information, data, technology and objects with no restraints whatsoever. Anything that happens to someone in the Cyber World will be transferred to the real world. However, the Cyber World can be destroyed from outside sources and, as its state is reliant on Keek's mental state, if her mind is highly unstable or she breaks down, the Cyber World will crumble on itself, potentially trapping Keek forever in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Immortals Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier